


The Panty Dropping Smirk

by scream4dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Birthday, Bisexual Dean, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, destiel au, short fic, shy!cas, tesion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scream4dean/pseuds/scream4dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>On his twenty-first birthday, Charlie and Gabe decide to take Cas out for his first drink. At first, all he wanted was to go back home and read, but after a while he notices a certain rough, green eyed man in a corner of the bar playing pool. He desperately wants to talk to him, but can't seem to gather up the courage. That is, until Charlie and Gabe challenge him to a game of pool--a game Cas has never played before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panty Dropping Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the typos, I haven't proofed it yet. Review in the comments if you want; I hope it's up to standards.

It was Castiel's twenty-first birthday, and so far, it was going swimmingly. The official party wasn't until tomorrow (today was Friday) and he had already received a card with money from his coworkers, along with a potted plant Tracy from HR had given him. He suspected she had a slight crush on him, but he was too nice to not accept it. Everyone except her knew he was gay, and she was too sweet of a woman to let down. He feared the day she would inevitably ask him out, and he'd have to explain she wasn't his _type_.

 

When he got home, he unlocked his apartment door only to find Charlie Bradbury sitting in his reading chair, flipping through the pages of Charles Dickens' _A Tale of Two Cities_. Without looking up, she said to him, "Gabe wanted me to tell you that we're going out for drinks at Bert's in five minutes," she looked up, "you better change out of those clothes."

"It's _Bert's_ , Charlie, it's a shit dive. No." He hooked his keys onto his key holder by the door, and laid his trench coat over a nearby chair.

"Fine, go in your work clothes, see if you pick up guys like that," Charlie sighed, "and who cares if Bert's is a shit dive, you're twenty-one Cas, and you are going out to have a drink with your lovely best friend and asshole of a brother."

There wasn't much anyone could do once Charlie had made up her mind, and Cas knew better than to try to weasel his way out of this.

 

\---------

 

The door loudly clanged behind him as Cas stepped into the shitty bar. It was dank, it was dirty, and it was really empty because the only people that ever came to Bert's were truckers and divorced men. There weren't even hot waitresses or bartenders they could hook up with.

Granted, it _was_ the only bar around that had cheap beer and free pool. Cas shivered. Charlie spotted Gabe at a high table and tugged Cas there. As they arrived, Gabe smiled widely. "Is the world ending or is that my beloved brother I see?"

Cas sighed heavily and pulled out a chair to sit in. "Nice move there, Gabe, sending the most stubborn person in the universe to make me come, because you're too lazy."

Gabe waggled a finger, "But smart. Lazy, but smart. You of all people know I'm secretly a genius."

Charlie shoved Gabe, "Shut up, jackass, this was _my_ idea."

As Cas shrugged off his coat, he asked, "So now what?"

"Now," Charlie smirked, "we're going to get you so hammered that you can barely see your own two feet." She whisked off to order drinks. Slightly nervous, Castiel rapped his knuckles and looked around. There were a few guys drinking and musing about their sad lives to others, and there were severely drunk men trying to sing karaoke, but failing epically. Noneo fthem piked Castiel's intrest, until he got to the corner where the pool playing was going on.

 

There, he saw what he thought was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was too far away to see specific details, but without a doubt Cas knew this man was one in a million. He had a jacket on with the collar puled up, and bowlegged jeans on with boots. Short hair, a whisper of a beard, and a glorious back. Cas wasn't usually one who had dirty thoughts, but seeing the guy bend over to hit the cue ball gave Cas all kinds of thoughts, and made his lower stomach tighten. He needed to talk to this guy.

 

Gabe noticed Cas staring at the stranger, and an idea formed into his head. He knew Cas wasn't the type to approach a stranger, much less a very attractive man, and talk to him. He just needed a little bit of convincing, and a whole lot of beer.

When Charlie arrived, Gabe quietly pulled her over and told her his plan. Charlie was all for it, and downed the strong drink she had ordered for Castiel, instead giving him the slightly heavy beer she had ordered for himself.

As soon as Cas's tongue tasted the bitter liquid, he nearly spat it out. It was disgusting. Charlie and Gabe nearly died laughing (Charlie more than Gabe because of the vodka shot she nearly gave Cas), but after, advised Cas to drink it slowly, to get Cas used to the taste of beer. They wanted him buzzed, not hammered.

Nearly an hour later, Cas felt the warm buzz of the beer, and found himself enjoying this, despite the location and the fact that the hot guy had noticed Cas staring often. Then Charlie couldn't take it anymore.

"Cas, why don't you go talk to the guy over there, playing pool?" Cas froze up. There was no way he was going to do that, even in the state he was in.

"I'm going to need more beer if I'm going to do that," he joked, but Charlie went and got him another beer.

After that one and another one, Cas was more tipsy than buzzed. "I'm going to do it," he announced, and stood up but then sat back down. "Never mind."

"We'll go with you," Charlie offered, shooting Gabe a death glare after he started to deny it. Cas bobbed his head and stumble off the chair. He took a deep breath, let it out, and started to walk towards the man. Halfway there, he chickened out and made Gabe and Charlie walk in front of him.

 

Charlie totally got this, though, and marched up to the guy and challenged him to a game of pool. Up close now, Cas could see the man, and saw that he was wrong. This man wasn't beautiful, he was _gorgeous_. His eyes were a green kind of color, with gold specks, and he had a dusting of freckles. His jaw was strong and to die for. His eyelashes were nearly as long as his thumbnail and dark enough to frame his pretty pretty eyes. And when he spoke, oh lord, when he spoke he had the deepest, sweetest voice, rough and smooth. His lips made Castiel think unthinkable things.

 

He introduced himself as Dean Winchester, and when he looked straight at Cas for his name, Cas nearly forgot his own name. As Charlie was getting ready to play, Dean decided to strike conversation with Cas.

"So Castiel," Cas forgot how to breathe for a second, "you ever played pool before?"

As honest as he could, he replied, "Well, no." Dean raised his eyebrows. Then Cas's mouth took over his brain and he babbled out, "But you look like you have very good form."

 

Dean had bent down to play his turn, but when Cas said that, he paused. He slowly dragged his eyes up Castiel's body, and those sinful lips curled up into a smirk. Beneath his lashes he looked at Castiel with an utmost devilish look sparkling in his eyes. Cas felt his knees weaken and his stomach drop and his lungs suddenly lose air. He was at a loss for words.

Dean kept staring at Cas as his bicep twitched and he effectively made a shot. It was unbelievingly hot and Cas felt the room go up several degrees.

"I- I- meant that you look like you play this game often," he corrected himself, stammering because of the hot, lustful look the rough, green-eyed man was giving him.

Dean kept his gaze trained on Cas and licked his lips slowly before saying, "Oh, I _know_ what you meant," in the most wicked way imaginable.

 

Cas nearly dropped his panties and made Dean take him then and there, while Charlie and Gabe nearly lost theirs laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any, and I mean ANY Destiel prompts you want me to write, no matter how shitty or smutty, comment them, bc I'm still getting used to this.


End file.
